Blood Water
by K.Ryryn
Summary: Ada rahasia yang disembunyikan 'Mereka'. Ada rahasia yang memulai kegelapan dan ada rahasia yang mengakhiri kegelapan. Garis takdir yang samar itu perlahan terlihat, menunjukkan satu takdir yang membuat 'Mereka' menjerit. /"Apa yang menjadi milikku, akan tetap jadi milikku."/"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, karna menyiksamu terlihat cukup menyenangkan."/"Monyet sialan!"/
1. Prolog

_**Prologue**_

 _Land of Dawn, adalah sebuah dunia dimana kehidupan Dewa, Manusia Monster dan Iblis menjadi satu._ _Awalnya tidak. Namun, saat satu penjaga dunia itu mendapatkan pedang terkutuk, dunia-dunia itu bersatu, menciptakan sebuah peperangan yang tidak tau kapan usainya._

 _Manusia, adalah makhluk yang paling lemah diantara yang lainnya, mengetahui hal itu. Mereka terus menciptakan inovasi dari pemikiran mereka. Ciptaan-ciptaan mereka kini bisa mengimbangi kekuatan diatas mereka. Bahkan mereka dengan sengaja menggunakan anak-anak mereka sebagai percobaan mereka. Satu per satu anak-anak itu mati sia-sia. Namun hal itu, tidak membuat mereka jera. Apa lagi saat Dua diantara ratusan anak percobaan itu, menuai kesuksesan._

 _"Berhasil_ _. Berhasil!" sorak para manusia dewasa itu._

 _Dua anak remaja yang berada dalam kurungan besi itu hanya menunduk. Yang berambut pirang menunduk takut, sedangkan yang berambut coklat menunduk karena geram. Ia membenci orang-orang itu. Seenak hati mereka menjadikan anak-anak sebagai kelinci percobaan yang bahkan kematiannya tidak dihargai._

 _"Hei, siapa namamu nak?" tanya salah satu peneliti pada anak yang berambut pirang._

 _"A-Alucard.."_

 _Peneliti itu tersenyum dan beralih pada yang berambut coklat._

 _"Dan siapa namamu?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban, hanya decihan sinis yang terdengar. Peneliti itu berdecak dan menendang pintu kurungan. Ia mengumpat dan berlalu, meninggalkan dua bocah laki-laki itu dalam kesunyian._

 _Alucard, menoleh pada si rambut coklat dan berdehem kecil. Yang dituju melirik sekilas lalu mengabaikan Alucard. Alucard mendesah kecewa dan kembali meringkuk, memeluk lututnya. Kapan ia bisa keluar._

 _"Harusnya kau tidak terlihat lemah." Si brunette bersuara, membuat Alucard memandangnya dengan binar_ _dimata._

 _"Kau, tidak membenciku?" tanya Alucard antusias._

 _Si brunette menatap Alucard dengan sejuta keanehan. Kenapa bocah pirang ini berpikir ia membencinya?_

 _"Kenapa aku harus membencimu?" tanyanya dengan heran._

 _Alucard berpikir. Anak yang polos._

 _"Karena, aku tidak tau namamu?"_

 _Si brunette berdecih dan berdiri. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah berada di luar kurungan, digantikan dengan bayangan monyet berpistol. Alucard tercengang sebelum menuju pintu kurungan._

 _"K-kau bisa keluar?! Bagaimana bisa?"_

 _"Kita adalah kelinci percobaan yang, bisa dibilang berhasil. Jadi, kenapa tidak kau coba? Bukankah mereka membahas apa yang mereka berikan padamu?" balas si brunette._

 _Alucard mengingat. Ya, sebelum tubuhnya dimasukkan beberapa suntik cairan, ia mendengar jika ia akan dijadikan sebagai manusia setengah iblis dengan kemampuan menyerupai Dracula. Alucard menganga dan menatap si brunette yang sedang membopong seekor monyet_yang entah darimana dapatnya._

 _"Sekarang kau tau. Jadi, aku pergi sekarang."_

 _Alucard panik, "Tu-tunggu, siapa namamu?!" oh, harusnya bukan itu._

 _Si Brunette menoleh kebelakang, "Claude."_

 _ **-xoxoxoxo-**_

Alucard terbangun. Ia kembali bermimpi hal yang sama. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan memandang api unggun yang bergoyang. Suasana hutan yang cukup sunyi memudahkan pendengarannya mendengar setiap bunyi disana. Alucard mendesah dan beralih pada rekannya yang sedang memainkan belati cahayanya.

"Kapan kita sampai?" tanya Alucard. Ia yakin rekannya itu tidak tidur sama sekali.

"Dua hari lagi. Besok malam, mungkin kita akan menginap di salah satu desa yang kita lewati," balas rekannya.

Alucard menghela nafas dan duduk bersila. Ia menopang dagunya dan menatap kobaran api unggun didepannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau meninggalkan keluargamu?" tanya Alucard.

Rekannya tidak menjawab dan masih memainkan belati cahayanya. Alucard mendengus kecil dan bersandar pada pohon dibelakangnya. Ia menatap pemuda yang terbilang tampan dan manis diseberangnya.

"Sebagai rekan, aku harus tau latar belakangmu. Bahkan aku tidak tau namamu. Kecuali kode namamu, Dagger," ujar Alucard mendesak.

Rekannya menancapkan belatinya ke tanah dan memberikan Alucard tatapan jengkel. Alucard tersenyum kikuk. Rekan Alucard adalah Mage yang mengambil pekerjaan Assassin. Kecepatannya dalam memburu musuh dan bergerak sangat menawan. Itulah kenapa Alucard disandingkan dengannya. Kemampuan regenerasi Alucard yang tinggi bisa berguna bagi dirinya sendiri ataupun rekannya.

"Gusion Paxley. Putra bungsu keluarga Paxley yang tentunya sudah membuang marga itu," balas rekannya.

"Akhirnya. Gusion ya.. Kenapa kau membuang margamu?"

Gusion menarik nafas panjang, "Ceritanya panjang. Dan hal itu tidak penting untukmu. Yang perlu kau tau hanyalah namaku dan statusku."

"Baiklah_" Alucard mengangguk, "Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi."

"Mengenai target kita, itu adalah seorang raja dari satu kaum yang hobi berperang. Bisa kubilang titisan iblis," ujar Gusion.

"Seorang Ashura. Lance berpesan jika kita harus berhati-hati. Ada satu tangan kanan Ashura yang bisa dikatakan berbahaya. Mungkin karna dia lebih gesit darimu?" balas Alucard dengan sebuah opini diakhir.

"Akan kuurus yang itu," ujar Gusion percaya diri.

Alucard mencibir. Ia tau jika Gusion adalah prajurit yang pandai dan kuat. Tapi, jika yang mereka lawan adalah Ashura, mereka harus benar-benar matang menghadapinya. Tangan kanan Ashura pastilah bukan orang yang lemah. Karena baik Lance ataupun Odette, keduanya selalu memperingati, jika Dia Yang Jatuh, ada disisi Ashura.

Dia Yang Jatuh. Legenda lama yang baru-baru ini Alucard dengar. Mereka berkata, jika 'Dia' tidak bisa mati. Abadi dan terkutuk. Alucard ingin melihat seperti apa 'Dia' itu. Dan juga seperti apa Raja Klan Shura yang dijuluki Ashura itu.

 _ **To Be Continue**_


	2. We Meet

Desa disebuah pinggiran sungai dan bukit hijau. Dihuni beberapa ras yang cinta perdamaian, Elf dan beberapa kaum bangsawan. Beberapa pedagang yang menyapa dan menawarkan dagangannya pada Gusion dan Alucard. Mereka banyak memilih memperhatikan dan menilai dua pemuda itu. Ada yang berbisik mencurigai ada pula yang terpesona.

Alucard memberi mereka senyum canggung, sedangkan Gusion berbalik melirik dengan sinis. Jika saja orang-orang ini tau dia dan Alu adalah utusan Odette, pasti sikap mereka tidak akan seperti itu. Nah, tentunya seluruh Land of Dawn sudah tau siapa itu Odette. Satu dari beberapa Queen bagian barat yang dijuluki Princess of Swan. Tapi Gusion tidak akan berteriak dengan bangga jika ia adalah utusan Odette.

Keduanya memasuki sebuah penginapan yang cukup besar. Seorang (atau seekor) siluman kucing (atau rakun?) menghampiri keduanya dari balik meja pesan. Siluman kecil itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan sebuah kunci dengan bandul kayu bertuliskan 226.

"Pesan kamar, kan?" tanya kucing itu.

"Ah tentu_" Alucard mengambil kunci itu dan tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Nana! Aku disini bersama kakakku, Miya. Dia disana!" balas Nana yang lalu menunjuk seorang Elf yang sedang mengantarkan makanan.

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah, terimakasih Nana," ujar Alu sambil menggoyangkan kuncinya.

"Kau beristirahat dulu, aku ingin berkeliling," ujar Gusion. Ia melemparkan satu kantung kecil uang koin.

"Ha? Kau yakin tidak mau istirahat juga?"

"Tidak."

Setelahnya Gusion keluar penginapan. Alucard hanya berdecak kesal. Punya patner yang memiliki tingkat diatasnya itu menjengkelkan. Apa lagi dengan kemampuan yang gila seperti Gusion.

"Temanmu itu, Penyihir?" tanya Nana.

"Bukan penyihir juga sih. Mage sekaligus Assassin. Dia orang pertama yang aku akui kuat. Ya.. soalnya aku belum tahu kekuatan pemimpin kami dan seseorang yang dipanggil Ashura itu."

"Ashura?!" pekik Nana histeris. Beberapa orang menoleh padanya dengan ekspresi horor. Nana minta maaf dan memukul kepalanya.

"Kau tau?" tanya Alu.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal dia." Miya datang menghampiri keduanya. Elf itu memberikan Alu senyum ramah.

"Salah satu iblis yang selalu kami hindari. Bahkan jika ada perang sekalipun, kami coba untuk menghindarinya."

"Jadi, dia sangat kuat?" tanya Alu lagi.

"Seni bertarungnya dan kemampuan iblisnya cukup untuk menghabisi kami. Jika saja dulu desa ini tidak ditolong oleh keluarga bangsawan Vance. Putra keluarga itu sangat hebat dengan ilmu sihir, ditambah dengan seorang assassin yang membantunya dari balik bayangan," jelas Miya.

Alucard mengagguk paham. Ternyata Ashura tidak bisa dilawan dengan cara gegabah. Ia sendiri yakin jika ia dan Gusion pasti akan kalah telak, mengingat Ashura juga memiliki orang kepercayaan yang sudah menjadi tangan kanan Ashura. Alu berkedip.

"Hei, kalian tau siapa tangan kanan Ashura itu?"

 **-xoxoxoxo-**

Gusion tidak berkeliling. Ia menemukan spot terbaik untuk beristirahat, dengan pemandangan lapangan latihan yang penuh dengan Elf muda. Gusion duduk dan bersandar diatas pohon, memperhatikan para Elf yang berlatih dengan sihir atau senjata mereka. Diantara para Elf itu, ada dua orang yang berbeda. Seorang pemuda kecil dan petwmpuan dengan senjata api. Pemuda kecil itu nampak mengajari sihir yang berbeda pada para Elf itu. Sedangkan perempuan yang satunya hanya mengamati dari belakangnya.

"Sniper, itu berarti anak itu adalah Harley," gumam Gusion menebak.

Tak lama kemudian pandangannya dengan wanita Sniper itu bertemu. Gusion yang merasakan gelagat aneh segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia jelas melihat jika perempuan itu hendak mengambil senapannya. Gusion mendarat disebuah taman kecil. Disitu ia melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang tidur bersandar pada bangku panjang dibawah pohon. Ada seekor monyet yang memegang pistol kecil di samping pemuda itu.

Gusion menarik belatinya perlahan. Ia menyipitkan mata, menganalisa tato ringan yang menghias mata kanan pemuda itu. Gusion mundur selangkah dan memasang kuda-kuda. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan membuka matanya. Gusion mendengus dan menyimpan belatinya. Pemuda didepannya merenggangkan tangannya lalu berdiri.

"Kau berniat merampokku?" tanyanya langsung.

Gusion memberikan tatapan sinis sebelum meninggalkan pemuda yang sudah ia anggap gila itu. Dan samar-samar Gusion mendengar pemuda itu berteriak,

"Hei! Aku Claude! Siapa namamu?!"

Gusion hanya berdecak dan mengabaikannya. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, ia seperti mengenal ciri tato seserhana itu. Nah, Gusion berhenti. Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang dan ia terlambat beberapa detik. Moncong pistol dari pemuda bernama Claude itu sudah menyentuh belakang kepalanya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Claude mengejek. Ia menarik jubah (atau syal?) Gusion, membuat pemuda mage itu menggeram.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" balas Gusion dengan pertanyaan.

"Hmm.. Apa ya? Kau tau kalau disini ada seorang raja? Dengan sebuah buku legendaris?" Claude tertawa dan berbisik ditelinga Gusion.

"We need the book."

Dan dari arah desa, terdengar sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar. Gusion terdiam, ada aura iblis yang cukup besar dari sana.

 _ **To Be Continue.**_


	3. Claude

_**Mobile Legends**_

 _ **by**_

 _ **Moonton**_

 _Dan ia mengetahui segalanya tanpa perlu membuka mata. Jiwanya telah ia bagi dengan kegelapan. Ada yang berkata, ia hidup hanya untuk balas dendam. Membalaskan kematian kekasih hatinya yang tidak akan pernah kembali. Namun kegelapan itu datang, merangkulnya, memberikan kalimat manis tentang bagaimana ia akan mendapatkan kembali semua yang hilang darinya. Manis, menjanjikan. Dan ia terpikat karenanya.._

 **-xoxoxo-**

Alucard menyipitkan matanya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada seorang anak kecil yang baru saja ia selamatkan. Miya di belakangnya dengan Nana yang melindungi seorang pemuda berambut pirang matahari dengan sebuah buku hitam. _Enchanted book._ Didepan mereka ada dua orang wanita dengan energi berbeda.

Alucard menoleh kebelakang, mencari keberadaan Gusion yang sama sekali tak nampak. Tidak seperti biasanya, Gusion bukanlah pemuda dengan tipe tidak peka terhadap ancaman. Kecuali dia punya masalah sendiri saat ini. Alucard balik memperhatikan dua wanita di depannya. Keduanya nampak berbahaya, terlebih mereka adalah tipe penyerang jarak jauh. Salah satu yang perlu Alucard waspadai.

"Ok nona-nona. Aku tidak tau apa masalah kalian disini. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian mengacau seenaknya disini. Khususnya untukmu, Nona burung," ujar Alu sambil menunjuk keduanya dengan pedang besarnya.

"Alucard, jika aku benar."

Salah satu wanita itu berujar, ia memutar-mutar sebuah senjata ninja besar. Alucard seperti pernah melihat lukisan yang mirip dengan senjata itu disuatu ruangan milik Odette.

"Kau mengenaliku. Tapi tidak denganku. Siapa kalian?" balas Alucard. Ia mengulur waktu, barang kali Gusion akan muncul tiba-tiba.

"Namaku Hanabi, jika kau ingat."

Alucard terdiam. Ah, pantas saja ia seperti pernah melihat senjata itu. Higanbana. Dan tentunya juga Hanabi, mereka pernah menjadi lawan tanding dulu, saat di Akademi. Alucard pernah sekali kalah dari gadis ninja itu, selebihnya ia menang. Tapi dengan Higanbana, Alucard tidak tau seperti apa lagi kekuatan Hanabi.

"Aku tau kau ingat. Kita saling mengenal, bakan cukup dekat. Harusnya kau paham dan segera menyingkir. Urusanku hanya dengan kedua Elf itu," ujar Hanabi.

"Oh. Bukan begitu aturanku, Hana. Kau menyerang salah satu penduduk disini. Aku tidak bisa biarkan itu. Lagi pula, wanita penyihir dibelakangmu itu baru saja meledakan tempat ini," balas Alu.

"Bukan hanya itu." Miya maju dan memberikan Hanabi tatapan ganas.

"Mereka berdua mengincar buku milik bangsa Elf. Buku yang tidak boleh jatuh ditangan Ashura."

Alucard memberikan Miya tatapan bertanya sebelum meneliti Hanabi dan rekannya.

"Ashura? Hei! Jangan bilang jika kau menjadi_"

Belum sempat Alu selesai bicara, seorang anak seusia Nana muncul bersamaan dengan seorang wanita dengan senjata laras panjang. Lesley dan Harley, itu yang Alu dengar dari pekikan gembira Nana. Jadi ini pelindung desa Elf, pikir Alu.

"Miya, bawa Estes pergi. Biar kami urus mereka berdua," ujar Lesley.

Miya mengangguk sebelum menarik Alu untuk membantunya membawa Estes. Alu mengikut saja. Lagi pula, ia perlu mencari Gusion juga.

 **_xoxoxo_**

Gusion kini tau siapa pemuda dihadapannya ini. Pemuda maniak harta yang menjadi tangan kanan Ashura. Ia kenal, namun hanya sebatas lawan pertandingan. Dulu, saat umur mereka memasuki 15 tahun, Akademi Angsa mengadakan pertandingan antar murid untuk menguji kemampuan bertarung mereka.

Gusion mencapai puncak final, begitu juga dengan Claude. Gusion pikir bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan bocah pembawa monyet itu dulu. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ia kalah cepat dari Claude. Bahkan Layla mengatakan kemampuan Claude diatas mereka.

"Kau kemanakan Orb itu?" tanya Gusion, masih dengab posisi membelakangi Claude dan pistol di kepalanya.

"Aku menjualnya. Hei, kau tau pada siapa aku menjualnya? Alice! Aku bertemu dengannya di hutan Elf," balas Claude.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau, pernah menjadi bagian dari kerajaan Odette!" desis Gusion geram.

Gusion menggeram saat Claude tertawa terbahak. Mereka tau permata Orb itu, dan sekarang jatuh pada orang yang salah. Alice, yang diketahui sebagai Ratu Iblis. Claude mencuri batu itu lalu kabur dari kerajaan. Sejak itu ia dikenal sebagai pencuri ulung yang tidak pernah gagal. Tapi Gusion tidak pernah tau jika Claude akan menjadi tangan kanan Ashura.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, entah kapan itu," ujar Claude sebelum menghilang.

Gusion berbalik, ia mendapati Alucard yang berlari kearahnya.

"Alu."

"Aku butuh bantuan, jika kau tidak keberatan."

Gusion mengangguk dan mengikuti Alu. Keduanya sampai ditempat pertarungan. Ada lingkaran hitam disekitar Hanabi dan rekannya yang terbang melayang. Lesley melirik pada Gusion dan Alucard.

"Kalian mendekat, dia akan meledakannya," ujar Lesley.

"Hanabi?" panggil Gusion.

Hanabi melambai pelan, ia melirik kekiri, dimana Claude muncul dengan sebuah buku hitam berukir tulisan emas. Gusion dan yang lainnya terkejut. Harley lalu berbalik, ia menuju tempat Miya berada. Ia punya firasat buruk tentang kemunculan Claude bersama buku para Elf itu.

"Kembalikan buku itu!" seru Lesley yang sudah kembali siap membidik.

"Kami memerlukannya. Akan kukembalikan jika ini sudah tidak berguna," balas Hanabi.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain merebutnya kembali!"

Alucard meraih pedangnya dan bergerak maju. Ia memasuki lingkaran hitam sang penyihir dan ledakan dimulai. Alucard bisa menghindarinya meskipun harus terpental kesegala arah. Ia meludah dan kembali menghindar.

Gusion memanggil Alucard sambil melemparkan sebilah belatinya yang kemudian ditangkis dengan pedangnya. Belati itu menancap tepat didepan wanita burung itu. Sedetik kemudian Gusion berada didepannya. Belum sempat Hanabi bertindak, Gusion sudah memberikan serangannya, membuat wanita penyihir itu kehilangan konsentrasi pada segel hitam peledaknya.

Claude tersenyum kagum lalu menghilang kembali. Hanabi menggeram dan mengisyaratkan rekannya untuk mundur. Anak buah Ashura itu menghilang bersama. Gusion menghela nafas dan mengibaskan tangannya yang terbakar. Kenapa tubuh wanita itu panas seperti api?

"Kita kejar mereka, aku masih bisa menciumnya," ujar Alucard.

Gusion mengangguk, dan keduanya segera mengejar Hanabi tanpa menoleh pada Lesley.

 **-xoxoxo-**

Claude mendarat pada lantai hutan hujan. Ia memberikan cengiran pada monyet kesayangannya. Claude bersiul panjang dan pepohonan mulai bergoyang. Sesosok makhluk hijau dengan kepala berbunga muncul. Claude memanggilnya Belerik.

"Aku mendapatkannya. Kau bisa menjaganya untukku?"

Belerik meraih buku yang Claude sodorkan. Buku itu terasa mungil ditangannya yang besar.

"Lunox akan mengambilnya kesini. Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua, Claude?" tanya Belerik pelan. Ia memberikan Claude buku yang serupa dengan buku para Elf itu.

"Untuk menebus kesalahanku tentunya. Harusnya aku tidak menjual permata itu pada Alice. Atau seharusnya aku tidaktidak mencurinya."

Belerik bergumam pelan. Ia memasukan buku itu pada lekuk tubuhnya. Menyembunyikan energi dan bau yang ada pada buku itu.

"Odette akan memaafkanmu. Tapi tidak dengan yang lainnya. Kecuali jika kau mendapatkan kembali Orb itu."

"Kalau bisa." Claude duduk pada sebuah batang pohon. Ia menatap lucu beberapa hewan-hewan kecil hutan yang mengintip dari balik dedaunan.

"Bukan hanya Alice yang ada disana. Beberapa Iblis kuat menjaganya."

"Kau bisa melakukannya jika kau mau."

Claude mengangkat bahu tanda ia tidak mau tau. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya berpura-pura menjadi anak buah yang setia pada Ashura, mengetahui rencananya dan menghancurkannya diam-diam.

"Aku hanya perlu mencarinya. Benda-benda yang diinginkan Martis, sebelum yang lain mendapatkan lebih dahulu."

 _ **to be continue..**_


End file.
